The Other Woman
by Gefahrliche
Summary: *I think I figured it out after 4 times of trying!*  Anyway, this is an A/U type deal.  I made up my own character.  I have ideas for more chapters, but I don't want to write them if the first chapter is no good!  Please leave feedback and let me know! :


I do not own DBZ, or any part of it. This is purely fan-tastically made.

*It includes most of the cast, but doesn't take place within any of the show's story lines.*

**Linn is just someone I have created**

***Even though all the characters are here, this takes place a few months after the destruction of planet Vegeta, it is an A/U with all the Saiyans grown.***

Linn sighed as her eyes fluttered open. Another day of being alive. She had hoped that she would somehow die in the night as she slept. Pulling herself into a sitting position, a new pain shot down her side. She tied her long chestnut hair into a bun so she could see the damage. Bloody bite marks lined her side from rib to hip. Her movement had caused a few to reopen, letting blood trickle down her side. Giving another heavy sigh, she pulled herself out of bed. In a quick movement, she had a short silken robe on.

She didn't startle when the door smashed open, nor did she bat an eye when two large men rushed her. She looked over at them just before the biggest one snatched her by an arm. "Lord Frieza wants you to join him for breakfast." Smirking, Linn looked up at him. "What if I'm not hungry?" The smaller one struck her across the face. She spit blood as they walked her out of the room. A cut on her foot left a bloody trail behind her.

Frieza smiled as she was pushed into a seat. "Good morning Linn. How did you sleep?" She jerked her arm from the grip of the guard. "Would have been a hell of a lot comfier if you didn't treat me like a fucking chew toy." He chuckled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be so delicious. Now eat up. You're not as much fun when you pass out." She snarled. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He didn't look up from his plate, speaking with a full mouth. "Why would I do a thing like that? I spent a long time searching for the perfect plaything. I highly doubt I'll find another like you, considering I blew up your planet." His words stung her. Her voice was suddenly drained of strength. "You promised you wouldn't…if I surrendered myself to you!" He looked at his fork, studying the piece of food on it. "I did? Oops."

Another guard walked quickly into the room. He bent down by Frieza and whispered something into his ear. Frieza's eyes went wide, and his face went purple with rage. "What do you mean they've invaded the ship? Fucking kill them!" Linn looked around in confusion as blasts shook the ship. Frieza jumped from his chair, grabbing Linn. He dragged her through a door and down a hall. She fought against him, kicking out toward his body. He threw her down, growing uneasy with the screams of pain from his soldiers drifting toward him. Getting a moment of courage, Linn took off running. Frieza screamed. "Get back here, you bitch!" His tail lashed out, grabbing her around the throat. She tried desperately to release herself as he continued to a door at the end of the dimly lit hall.

Kicking the door open, Frieza punched in a series of numbers on a keypad. A slot opened in the floor. Frieza looked at Linn, who was barely conscious. "I'll be back for you after I rid my ship of these pests. " He tossed her into the opening and hit a button to close it. She hit the floor with a dull thud. The space had a tiny light, showing her that her enclosure was just big enough to sit up in. She held her throbbing head, touching the rapidly darkening bruise on her neck. Frieza's tail had left a nasty ring, not to mention the deep scratches accompanying it.

Frieza's pain-filled scream made her go rigid. What could be hurting a monster that destroyed entire planets? He screamed again, but it was cut off by a sickening gurgle. She tried to curl into a small ball when she heard the door in the room above her smash open. A gruff voice made her cringe. "There's a ki coming from this room. Someone's hiding." Linn grabbed her tail, holding it against her face in a futile attempt to calm herself. A rougher, meaner voice answered. "Here's a keypad. There's a hidden door somewhere." It beeped a few times, and then the distinct sound of a fist going through it. The first voice called out. "Vegeta, over here!" Linn closed her eyes and began to pray as the slot opened, and two shadows loomed over her.

Vegeta looked into the hole. "It can't be!" Goku peered in. "What?" Linn looked up at the spiky-haired men, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Vegeta was still in shock. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "She's a Saiyan."


End file.
